


Names

by askthealien



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Davey Jacobs sounded like a child’s name. You supposed your soulmate had to have been a child at some point, but you still weren’t thrilled with it.





	Names

Davey Jacobs sounded like a child’s name. You supposed your soulmate had to have been a child at some point, but you still weren’t thrilled with it. Over the years you had watched several friends find their soulmates. In high school, your best friend met their soulmate freshmen year. Your sister met hers when she was 12. Everyone you cared about met their soulmate, except, it seemed for you.

You wouldn’t admit it, but you were a little bitter. Davey Jacobs had better be worth all of this waiting. Once you had graduated you moved to a local city for university and took a job at a local paper. You weren’t a writer, just an assistant. At least it paid the bills. Your life seemed fine, but you still wished that you had Davey with you.

You worked for the political writers. There were only three. The oldest was a woman named Monica White, her hair was gray and her voice was gravelly. She wanted to change the world when she was younger, but had finally resigned herself to just being a good writer. The youngest was a man name Georgie Peters. He was only 19 and this was his first job. He didn’t talk a lot, but he had powerful opinions that you read about every week in the paper. The last one was named David. You didn’t know his last name and he rarely spoke to you.

You spent most of your time in Monica’s office hearing her stories of all the important political events she’d covered over the years. She asked you one day what your soulmate’s name was. You always felt like that was a very private personal thing, but you liked Monica so you told her about Davey Jacobs. She just smiled at you as if she knew something, but she wouldn’t tell you what.

The day you finally met your soulmate was a really hard day. You showed up late to work and Monica was out in the field reporting. Georgie was working on a story and didn’t want to be bothered, so you were left to Davey. You knocked on his door and he welcomed you in. He had a beautiful smile and he was a little bit taller than you. His desk was piled with books. Some of them were your favorites, most of them you’d never heard of.

David had his long sleeves rolled up revealing a name, your name, written on his upper arm. “Are you Davey Jacobs?” You blurted out. David, or Davey as you had always known him, stood right in front of you. He could see you staring at the name on his arm.

“A-are you Y/N?” You nodded. He wrapped you in a hug. “I’ve been waiting forever for you. Oh my god!” He let you go. His smile was the widest you’ve ever seen anyone else’s. “You’re way different than I pictured you.” You were hoping that was a good thing. He was different than you had pictured as well, more grown up. “B-better. Like, you’re a lot better.”

Monica walked into the hallway. You saw her smile light up as she walked into her off. “Do you want to get lunch with me?” He agreed, quickly almost falling over his words.


End file.
